Synchronization of nodes within ad-hoc communication systems is critical to proper system performance. Synchronization of nodes requires that each node's internal clock be set to the same system time within some margin of error. When nodes are synchronized, power-saving techniques can be implemented. Particularly, nodes can power down (sleep) for a predetermined period of time and power up (wake) at a specified time to insure that messages can be exchanged. Nodes that synchronize with each other form an independent network. As nodes that comprise an independent network move about, there is a probability that two independently synchronized networks will overlap geographically. This is undesirable because the two networks may interfere with each other if resource allocation in each network is dependant on synchronization. Furthermore, if the two networks remain unsynchronized, then their sleep and awake periods will not coincide. This will prevent nodes in one network from communicating with nodes in the other network. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for merging independently-synchronized networks.